Master of the Wand
by Ariana Hufflepuff
Summary: Draco hires Auror Potter to be his body guard, but he's not being honest about the situation. This is for the lovely fans at Drarry is canon on facebook. :) Thank you
1. Chapter 1

Harry wasn't known for his patience. Rita Skeeter had been Owling him since early in the morning. He had just kicked her out of his office. He suspected she had used her beetle form to get in but he couldn't prove it. He was grinding his teeth on his way to Apparate home when Draco Malfoy came into sight. The latter flashed him a smile and made a beeline for him. Harry held up a hand to stop him.

"I'm warning you, Malfoy, I'm not in any mood to be messed with."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"It was strictly business related, but as you are /clearly/ over worked, I'll ask someone else."

He made to turn around when Harry reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

"What kind of business?"

Draco looked him up and down. He sighed and straightened his clothes. It was Harry's turn to roll his eyes now.

"Do you know that former Death Eaters are being attacked?"

"Yes," he said. It had been in the news a couple of times now, no deaths but enough injuries to keep the Death Eaters on their toes.

"Do you also know which Wizard people fear more than they ever feared the Dark Lord?"

Harry's lip curled up at the words 'dark lord' but he did not have the answer to that question. He remained silent instead. Malfoy rolled his eyes again.

"You. You killed him using only expelliarmus. If I hire you as my body guard, no one would dare touch me."

Harry snorted. Surely, Malfoy, was joking, but he merely raised an eyebrow at him. Harry laughed.

"You're kidding? Why would I want to be /your/ body guard?"

Draco sniffed and pulled at the cuff of his shirt sleeve. "Everyone has their price, Potter."

"Not me. Find someone else."

He pushed past Malfoy, fully intending on going straight home.

"Potter!"

The fear in his voice was what stopped Harry. He turned around and a wide eyed Malfoy was directly behind him.

"Potter...I...I realize you have no reason to, you have money-obviously, but..."

"You're scared."

"I am not!" Draco snapped in protest.

"You are, you're terrified. Admit it and I'll do it."

Malfoy mouthed wordlessly for a moment and finally choked out, "Yes, I am scared."

"I'll Owl you later to setup a time to meet."

Harry turned away again, a skip in his step. Malfoy was scared enough to depend on /him/. This wasn't such a bad day after all.

Harry was beginning to think Malfoy thought he was more important than he really was, perhaps he wasn't even on anyone's radar. After all, Draco had only been a child at the time. As it was Harry was stuck hiding under his invisibility cloak, waiting for an attack that didn't seem likely to come. He huffed, perhaps a bit too loudly, because Draco stomped on his foot. He winced but managed to remain silent.

Git.

This was another business dinner. Malfoy had at least three weekly and he was expecting Harry to be at every last one of them. He considered leaving. He was sure Malfoy wouldn't even notice. This had been the third dinner Harry had accompanied him on and there wasn't even a hint of danger. It was boring.

Did Malfoy ever smile? Harry wondered. The Slytherin had chuckled at a joke but it didn't quite meet his frosty eyes nor did his lips turn up in even a faint smile. The waiter brought by their food. Harry, being invisible hadn't ordered anything. His stomach gave a particular loud grumble at the smell.

Malfoy's eyes closed his eyes, he was clearly trying to remain calm. Harry grinned as his stomach made another rumble.

"You are hungry!" His associate said with a laugh.

"Yes, it's clear I skipped a meal today," Draco said with a small shurg.

It was as Draco was grabbed a fork when Harry noticed the wand being drawn from a table near their booth. He lurched forward, knocking Draco flat as he threw up a shield.

A red jet of light bounced off and scorched the ceiling. People started to scream. Harry dragged Malfoy to his feet and out the nearest door, quickly apparating them safely to Malfoy manor. He didn't let go until he dragged Malfoy inside.

Draco jerked away from him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he snarled.

"I protected you?" Harry offered. He was tucking his cloak away. Draco crossed his arms.

"You let them get away."

"I was hired to protect you."

"I would think that would include eliminating any threats."

Harry snorted.

"So I should have killed him?"

"No!" Draco snapped. "But you could have revealed yourself /then/! He would know why he shouldn't attempt that stunt again."

"Why the cloak then? Why can't I be in the open?"

"I don't want you in the open!" Draco kicked his shoes off with such venom they hit the wall. Harry groaned. This wasn't worth it. He hadn't counted on temper tantrums. He buried his face in his hands. Draco continued to rant, throwing things around the room until he finally dropped face down on to his couch.

"Malfoy?" He ventured.

"Go, Potter."

"Have a drink with me first."

"No, get out of my home."

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

"Get up or I quit."

"I hate you," Draco groaned as he rolled off the couch.

"Ah, but you need me," Harry said with a laugh. "Come on, I've got fire whiskey at my flat."

"I've got wine here," Draco said gesturing to a door but Harry grabbed his arm and tugged him to the floo.

"Shut up, Malfoy."


	2. Chapter 2

  
Harry handed Draco a tall glass of firewhiskey. The blonde sniffed it, pulled a face, and drank. He didn't stop until the glass was empty. Then he threw himself on to Harry's couch.

Harry's mouth was hanging open. He shook himself and snapped it shut.

"Pour me another." Draco's demand was muffled.

"Say the magic word."

Draco rolled over, frowning. "What?"

"Please, you cretin, say please."

"Potter, would you please pour me another?" he sneered as he sat up. He crossed his arms irriatbly.

Harry shrugged and did so, sitting next to Draco. It was then that he noticed that Draco was actually trembling.

"Malfoy, they weren't aiming to kill you."

"You recognized the spell?"

"No, but it wasn't a killing curse."

"Oh, well that's reassuring. They might have been aiming to maim or injure me, but not kill. Great," Draco snapped and took another gulp. He pulled a face again. "This is disgusting."

"Then don't drink it."

Malfoy ignored the suggestion and continued to drink the second glass faster than Harry. A long moment of silence passed when suddenly a terrible thought entered Harry's brain.

Draco would be drunk very soon. His defenses low, maybe he would be more trusting of him, so ...

Draco suddenly stood up, slammed his empty cup down and grabbed the bottle before flopping down again.

"You'll regret this in the morning."

Draco ignored him.

"Malfoy, I always wondered...Why didn't you id me at the Manor, when the Snatchers brought us?"

Draco froze. The red in his cheeks vanished leaving him paler than usual.

"I..." he said slowly. "I was too scared of what would happen. I didn't want Him to show."

"Oh," he responded. That was selfish enough, very Draco-ish. He snorted. Draco glared at him.

"Did you know the Elder wand answered to me?" Draco asked suddenly.

Harry shrugged.

"It wasn't right away. It took some time for me to make the connections and learn more about wandlore."

Malfoy took another drink.

"What did you do with it?"

Harry laughed, finished his drink and pulled the bottle out of Malfoy's hand.

"Potter."

"Malfoy, you can't seriously think I'd answer that."

"Why not?"

"Oh, I don't know," Harry said sarcastically. "You're cruel and used to be a Death Eater. You probably wouldn't abuse the power of the Deathstick though. Silly me."

"You're an arse, Potter. It belonged to me, I didn't even get to touch it!"

"Not my fault."

Draco groaned and tipped sideways, leaning on Harry.

"Potter."

"Get off me, Malfoy."

"Potter, tell me where it is."

"Why do you want to know so bad?" Harry snapped, shoving Draco away. Draco was heavy! He didn't look heavy. Draco seemed to be glued to his side now.

"That's what they want," Draco mumbled.

Harry froze in fear.

"They who?"

But Draco didn't answer. Harry shook him.

"Draco! They who? Who wants the elder wand?"

Malfoy opened his eyes, and even though he was clearly intoxicated, the fear was clear in his eyes.

"The people who attacked us today."

"It takes you getting drunk to tell me this?" He sputtered. "You lied. Of course you lied, you're Malfoy. Let me go!" He roared. "I need to alert the remaining Order members."

Draco held on tight though.

"Potter, you can't leave me."

Harry glared into his terrified eyes before growling in frustration.

"Fine!"

He pulled out his wand and waved it. His silver stag burst into the room and split into 4. They paused for a moment, pawing at the ground and then took off in different directions.

Draco had begun to snore, but his grip hadn't lessened. Sighing again, Harry summoned two books that were nearby, transfigured them into a blanket and pillow and attempted to get comfortable. 


	3. Chapter 3

Draco had insisted on staying with Harry.

That didn't mean he had to talk to him. He also felt justified asking Kreacher to tail him again.

The Order was informed of the situation. Harry chose to only tell McGonagall where the wand was hidden. He didn't want to put too much attention on the spot and she was ideally placed to watch over it.

Harry wasn't sure what their next move should be. His home was more tightly warded. The only move left would be to question Draco.

Who was currently holed up in Harry's living room. It had made it impossible for Harry to enjoy being in that room. As soon as he entered, Malfoy would have something cutting to say. It was enough to make Harry want to hit him, if he wasn't looking so pale.

He walked into the room and predictably saw Malfoy's lip twitch into a sneer.

"Shut up." Harry demanded. "You're going to answer some questions."

Malfoy snorted and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "I have no reason to answer them."

Harry grinned. "Then you can see yourself out."

That cleared the smirk off Malfoy's face.

"In fact, I want you to take veriterserum, so I know you're not lying- again."

A little bottle zoomed into the room, right into Harry's out stretched hand. He saw Malfoy roll his eyes.

"Fine, Potter."

He snatched the bottle away and took a swig or at least, he pretended to. A dribble of potion ran down Draco's chin and throat.

"If you keep wasting my potions, you can get out."

Draco paused and shot him a dirty look. Finally the bottle reached his parted lips and he swallowed. His eyes drifted closed and he swayed on the spot.

"Sit down," Harry directed. Draco dropped on to the couch.

"Who are these people after us and the elder wand?"

Malfoy smiled now. "Death Eaters, of course."

"Their names," Harry snarled.

"Antonin Dolohov, Fenrir Greyback, and Augustus Rookwood."

"Where are they?"

"I don't know."

"How did they contact you?"

"They still had access to Malfoy Manor."

"Do you have away of contacting them?"

"No."

Harry ran a hand through his hair.

"What do they want?"

"The Elder wand and you dead."


	4. Chapter 4

God Lord. Gryfindors were stupid. Granted, Draco had put up a terrific fit when Harry locked him in the bedroom. He had scorched the walls. But Potter's wards remained strong, keeping him in place.  
Potter had refused to answer where he was going, but it was no matter. Draco took the opportunity to search his bedroom. It was unlikely that the wand was there, he couldn't pass up the chance.  
There was an elaborate cabinet near the dresser that caught his eye. Draco was drawn to it and smirk when he opened the door to reveal a pensive. There were tons of memories. All sparkling in their vials. Some of the labels were newer, some with yellow paper. He read through them, the ones near the back where labeled "summer 1989 durselys".  
He skipped over some more until his own name stood out. "Malfoy the ferret". He scowled. He skipped a couple rows and his name popped out again. "Time I almost killed Malfoy". His curiosity was peaked. Did Potter feel guilty? He felt a thrill of glee course through him. Oh, that would be delicious. He couldn't help himself and dumped the memory out.  
He forgot how awful that moment had been. As soon as he was back in the bathroom, starring at himself, he felt cold. The familiar anxiety stole over him. There was movement on his right and he jumped.

Potter.

They fought. Draco followed Harry around the stalls. He watched as he cast Sectumsempra.

"No," Potter gasped and he ran towards Draco. He followed in disbelief. He would have felt victorious in Potter's place! But Potter looked terrfied. He was also babbling.

"Draco, I'm sorry, I didn't- I didn't know- I-" Potter stopped as Snape swept into the room. He jumped away from Draco's body as if shocked and seemed to fold in on himself.

Draco left the memory. He felt shaken. It was a poor idea to enter that memory...

The one next to that vial read, "Malfoy hospital wing".

His hands trembling, Draco dumped that memory in next. Had Potter visited him?

Surely not...

But he had. At first, Draco couldn't understand where Harry was. He clearly was there in the room, the memory wouldn't exist otherwise. But then a hand seemed to materialize out of the air and Draco understood. Harry was under an Invisibility Cloak. The hand grasped Draco's and squeezed the fingers.

Then Harry's head popped into sight. He was starring intently at Draco. Draco swallowed hard. It couldn't be what it looked like...

Surely not...

And yet...

Harry leaned forward until his forehead rested against Draco's. A single tear rolled off his nose and on to Draco's cheek.

"I'm sorry," Harry choked again. "I didn't know what that spell did."

Draco watched Harry watch him until the memory ended on it's own. He was thrown out of it. A feeling of confusion took hold. But as he looked back at the vials, the one he was looking for stood out, as though he should have seen it from the start.

"Defeat of Voldemort".

************************************************** ********************

When Harry returned, he went to the bedroom to let Draco out. But when the door swung open, instead of being attacked (like he assumed he would be), there was nothing. Draco clearly wasn't in there. He froze for a moment and then darted into the room.

How could he have escaped? The wards were still up! Then he noticed the pensive and the empty vial.

"No," he whispered but there was no denying it, as he lifted up the vial. Malfoy knew were the wand was. Anger surged through Harry and with a loud crack he disapparated to Hogsmeade. Even his anger didn't allow him to move past Hogwarts wards.

He ran. He cursed Draco's name as he cast his patronus that charged a head. McGonagall needed to know. He was doubled over as he sprinted to Dumbledore's grave and as the white marble came into view, he noticed people standing around it. His heart sank and he threw himself behind some bushes. Harry panted hard as he tried to catch his breath and to catch anything that was being said.

"The wand isn't going to work for us, unless we kill him," someone said.

"Me?! Didn't you hear, Potter? He is the master of the wand, not me!"

"You killed it's last master!" A woman screamed.

"Snape killed Dumbledore! Not me!"

"Kill him anyway," the first voice said. "That way we don't have to hunt him down again."

Harry didn't think, he just rolled out from his hiding spot and on to his feet.

"Expelliarmus!"

Someone's wand shot towards him and he caught it, but another spell missed him by an inch and he flinched away. His eyes sought out Malfoy to find the witch at a wand at his throat. Harry's lip curled up.

"Drop your wand, Potter," she sneered.

"So you can kill us both?" he spat.

She smirked.

"Drop it and I'll let Malfoy go."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"You're an idiot," Draco spat. "They needed you, without you, that wand is worthless."

"And I should have let you die then?" Harry shot back.

"Yes!"

Harry's eyes widened. That wasn't the response he was expecting. He sighed and straightened up.

"If you let him go now, I'll drop my wand once he's at the castle."

"Potter, no!"

The two Death Eaters regarded him for a moment.

"Fine," the witch agreed and she pushed Malfoy away. "I keep his wand though."

"Fine," Harry responded coldly.

"Potter..."

But Harry saw what the others didn't and he smiled reassuringly.

"It's fine, go."

Draco stood frozen, starring at Harry.

"That wasn't the only vial I looked at," he blurted out.

"What?" Harry tore his eyes away from the Death Eaters, frowning.

"The-the memory of...of...the hospital wing," he said weakly. "I saw it all."

Harry clenched his jaw. Of course he saw that memory.

"Get the fuck out of here Malfoy."

Draco seemed to deflate and he nodded.

It was then that the Death Eaters screamed. McGonagall had gotten close enough and her spell caused the plants nearby to spring into action, curling around limps and pulling wands out of hands. Harry laughed and moved forward, grabbing the Elder wand. Warmth spread through his fingers.

It recognized him after years of disuse.

"I'm sorry," he told it. "This can't happen again though."

He snapped it in half and pocketed the pieces.

************************************************** *******************

Harry didn't address Draco at all while he filled in the details to McGonagall. He did however, notice how Malfoy's eyes stayed glued to the broken wand halves in Harry's hand. The Slytherin didn't speak though, merely stayed a step behind Harry on his left.

Aurors collected the Death Eaters. McGonagall offered them her fire. Harry went first, throwing in the floo powder and calling out"Number 12, Grimmauld Place."

Malfoy was foolish enough to follow him. As soon as he stopped spinning, Draco opened his mouth.

"Potter, there's some things you probably-" he yelped in surprise as a book soared at him, he ducked, and it crashed against the fire place.

"Get out!" Harry yelled. Draco pulled out his wand.

"Potter-"

This time many books flew off the shelf and proceeded to rain down on him.

"You lying, bastard," Harry snarled. "You-you could have gotten us killed or worse!"

"Potter!"

Harry let the books drop. He glared as Draco dug himself out.

"Get out."

"I have an explanation! If you would only be reasonable-"

A chair jerked towards him. Draco eyed it warily.

"You went through my memories."

Malfoy visibly swallowed.

"Yes, I did, but what you don't understan-"

Harry slammed him against the wall, his arm pressed against his throat.

"I was willing to protect you. I should have told the aurors to take you along as well!"

Malfoy sneered. "Why didn't you?"

Harry remembered then and pulled away.

"You saw. You watched that entire memory."

The entire house trembled now and Draco shrunk away from him.

Harry didn't know what to do. Draco was never supposed to know. It was unbearable.

"Potter!"

His stomach had turned to lead. His emotions were conflicted. Harry wasn't even seeing Draco anymore.

"Potter stop it!"

He had to leave, be some where Malfoy wasn-

Draco threw himself at him, wrapping both his arms around Harry and smashed his lips to his. The trembling stopped. Harry was frozen.

"I had to, it was the only way to get them out in the open, I was sure you wouldn't go for the idea but I was counting on you following me. Please don't kill me, Potter."

Draco said this all in a rush, his eyes still popping with fear.

"I hate you," Harry groaned. Malfoy smirked.

"Not nearly as much as I hate you."

And he kissed him soundly.


End file.
